Together againg
by Sabrina99
Summary: Caroline Forbes dies after 150 years of being a vampire. This is how imagine her reunion with Stefan and her dear ones.


Hallo everyone!I'm Sabrina and this is my first story. I'm italian so please let me know if you find some mistakes because I'm aware that my english isn't perfect!Enjoy!-

It has been 150 years since she last saw him, since their last kiss, their last goodbye. She missed him everyday, every single thing reminded her of him: the way he looked, the way he smiled at her, how his laugh could make her happy. She missed all of that, she missed Stefan.

She opened her eyes, waking up from a sort of daydreaming. She was in Mystic Falls, not the one she got used to lately; in front of her there was the Mystic Falls she grew up into. So many things had changed since Stefan's death, the city she knew wasn't the same anymore.

She brought her left hand up to her heart, touching her skin where she still felt sore, but the pain was slowly fading away. The stake had left her heart.

She looked around her, not understanding why or how she was there. Was she dead? Did anyone locked her in some sort of prison world like it happened to Kai? Was she dreaming?

She didn't know, all she could feel now was happiness, relief, like nothing could ever hurt her again, like nothing could make her sad again.

She started wondering around remembering all of the times she walked down those streets with her family and friends. She passed in front of the Mystic Falls' school. The benches, the trees, the school bus, everything was exactly as it was 150 years ago. She stared at the field where she used to practice as a cheerleader, she stopped in the park in front of it, remembering how she got out of Damon's car in front of Elena, she wanted her to be jealous, she wanted her to understand that she could be someone's first choice.

Everything changed when she fell in love with Stefan she has never felt so loved by someone; but even then, she knew that his brother was his very first priority.

God, how much she missed him she wanted to feel his embrace once again, feel his lips and his hands touching her body.

She had been missing everybody.

Elena and Damon died 70 years ago, hand in hand in their bed, they were ready to pass away together after their fulfilled lives.

So did Bonnie, and Jeremy, and everybody else she knew. She was the only one left and she started to feel alone in that world.

That was the bad part of being a vampire, everybody you love dies and you don't, they grow old and you don't…

Despite everything she had had a great life, she became headmaster in the Salvatore School, she helped people, that was what she had always wanted.

She came in front of the Gilbert's house, the path leading to the front door reminded her of the times when Elena and her played with the bikes they had just learned riding. They were just kids, innocent kids, unaware of what was about to come.

Suddenly she heard a noise coming from the next house, her house. Someone just dropped something on the floor.

She entered and, as everything else, nothing had changed. She smelled of lasagne and the warmness of the house embraced her as she passed the door.

She entered the kitchen and she saw her:

"You're finally here…" said the most beautiful woman she has ever seen

"MOM?!" she run hugging her as tight as she could.

"Oh, sweetie, I've missed you so much!" she hugged her back not containing her tears.

When they pulled apart Caroline started asking all the questions she had in her mind

"I don't understand, what are we doing here? Where's everyone else?..."

"don't worry baby, these are the universe laws: there's one person you are meant to see first that will lead you to heaven, then you can see everyone else" she stopped talking but her daughter was even more confuse.

"Close your eyes" as soon as she did, she felt a breeze and suddenly she could hear many voices outside the house. They got out and Caroline got stuck in front of the view. Elena, Damon, Matt, Tyler, Vicky, Enzo, Bonnie, Alaric, Lexi, Sheila… they were all together under the porch of her house.

Then she noticed it, someone was missing, the only person she has hoped to see in all those years, the one that she had missed the most: Stefan

Everybody ran to hug her, they couldn't contain their excitement, finally they were all back together.

"I thought I'd never see you again" Elena and Bonnie were the first to hug her"I've missed you so much, girls!""Nice to see you again, Blondie" Damon was the last to talk."Damon! I never thought I'd say it but, I've missed you"

"same here, Care Bear… and by the way, someone is waiting for you in the backyard… you should go and see him, he spent the whole morning fixing his hero hair just for you." her eyes started to shine, she ran back into her house and got out from the back door.

He was there, standing in front of a tree, watching as the spring flowers fell down on the grass accompanied by the wind. He had his hands in his pockets and his usual relaxed posture.

When he turned around he couldn't believe his eyes, he smiled, his goofy smile that could melt your heart.Caroline brought her hands up to her mouth her eyes filling with tears as she run into his arms.

As she smelled his scent she started sobbing, hiding her face in the crock of his neck.

Stefan held her tight, his nose in her hair smelling her perfume.

"I've missed you so much…" he told her, hugging her even tighter.

When they pulled apart she mentally insulted herself, she couldn't remember how beautiful his eyes were.

He touched her face, making sure she was real, really there with him; and then she couldn't help herself, she leaned in crushing their lips in one of the softest kisses she has ever given. A kiss full of need and love, both aware that nothing will tear them apart again from now on.


End file.
